I Have Two Dads and My Brother's a Wraith
by Crazy Dueling Dragon Snake
Summary: Todd tells the Atlantis team about a device that he can't figure out. After a small accident with the device two members are now kids. Who will take care of them? Will they return to being adults? Read and find out. Slash surprise pairing
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis. If I did then Sheppard and Todd would've had hot make up sex at the end of the series.

Author's Note: This story popped up in my head as I was trying to come up a good Sheppard/Todd story. When you read it you'll see how confused I was when the idea came to me. There is a surprise slash couple in here by the way. They got together on their own and refused to be separated. Anyway hope you enjoy.

**I Have Two Dads and My Brother's a Wraith**

Sheppard walked into the gateroom's control room and looked at Woolsey.

"You wanted to see me?" he asked curious.

"Actually Todd wanted to see you," Woolsey replied uneasily. "He says he found something that we might be interested in. We'll be contacting him in a bit when we send the MALP through," he explained as down stairs a couple of scientists got a MALP ready for gate travel.

"Did he mention what it was that he found?" Sheppard asked slightly curious.

"Only that it was Lantean and that Mckay might like it," Woolsey said as the scientist gave the go ahead to start dialing the gate. Woolsey gave the okay to Chuck to start dialing and within a few minutes the gate was activated and the MALP was sent through the gate.

"Open the video feed," Woolsey told a scientist.

On one of the screens the video for the MALP was on showing a forested planet, DHD, and a curious looking Wraith staring at the MALP. "Hey, Todd, long time no see," Sheppard said.

"It has only been three months, Sheppard," Todd replied.

"Woolsey tells me you found something," Sheppard stated getting to the point.

"Yes I have. I'm not sure what it is which is why I decided to contact you."

"Why should we look at? Shouldn't you be able to get your scientist on your hive to work on it?" Sheppard asked.

"I am currently without a hive," Todd explained. "I figured out where Earth was when you took Atlantis to your planet…"

"What?!" Sheppard interrupted.

"How could you figure this out?" Woolsey asked sounding shocked.

"Remember I was still in Atlantis when you took it back to Earth," Todd said calmly. "The other hives want this location, but I'm refusing to give it to them. Because of this I'm currently seen as a traitor and no queen will have me on her ship."

"I'm surprised, Todd. I would have thought you would have told them," Sheppard said unsurprised.

"I have my reasons for not giving any of the hives this knowledge," Todd said calmly. "So will you and your team come, Sheppard."

"Depends on what Woolsey says," Sheppard replied as he looked at Woosley.

Woosley was silent for a moment before saying, "It's your call, Colonel."

"Okay then….. we'll go," Sheppard said as he looked back at the screen. "But if you pull something, Todd, I'll let Ronen kill you."

"You have nothing to worry about, Sheppard," Todd said unfazed by the empty threat before the gate shut down.

"I hope you know what your doing, Colonel," Woolsey said with a sigh.

"Same here," Sheppard said as he left to get his team and get ready.

--------------------(On the planet.)---------------------------

The gate shut down as the last of Sheppard's team stepped through. Ronen kept his hand on his hand and Teyla held her gun at the ready as Sheppard carefully approached Todd.

"Hey, Todd," Sheppard said.

"So where is this Lantean device at?" Mckay asked getting to the point.

"If you will follow me I'll show you," Todd muttered before bowing his head in greeting to Sheppard. Turning he headed down an old dirt path with everyone following him.

Ronen said nothing as they walked down the path. All he did was glare at the back of Todd's head while Mckay kept trying to get more information about the Lantean device that a Wraith couldn't figure out. Todd said nothing hoping that Mckay would get a clue and shut up. Sadly this is Mckay and he don't know the meaning of shut up.

"This is it," Todd finally said as they approached what looked like a tall tower. Mckay instantly went inside and towards a control console that was on one side of the room. Teyla walked over to the console while Ronen started doing a sweep of the tower.

"Looks like this is the only room," he said after circling it.

"Brilliant deduction, Conan," Mckay muttered from the console. "Colonel, I'd advise against touching anything until I figure out what this place is," he said loudly as Sheppard started reaching towards the wall.

"I'm sure nothing bad will happen," Sheppared as he got a glare from both Todd and Mckay. "What?"

"You're the one who gets into the most trouble," Mckay stated before turning back to the console.

"Dr. Mckay is correct, Sheppard. We do not know what could happen," Todd said standing by Sheppard.

Sheppard rolled his eyes in annoyance and headed towards the raised platform in the center of the room. Todd followed closed behind to make sure that Sheppard didn't turn something on. As they both walked towards the center of the platform an energy shield came up around the platform and the platform started to glow like the chair on Atlantis.

"Colonel, what did you do?" Mckay asked without looking up from the console.

"I accidently turned something on…I think," Sheppard said looking around as Todd tested the energy shield.

"Give me a second. Let me see if I can find the off button," Mckay said examining the console better.

"I think it's this button," Ronen said pointing at a glowing blue button.

"Don't touch it. It might…." Mckay started to say as Ronen touched the button. Suddenly the blue light enveloped the entire platform. It caused Mckay, Ronen, and Teyla to shield their eyes for a few minutes before it dimmed down to it's normal glow. As their eyes adjusted they noticed that there were two kids standing where Sheppard and Todd were.

"John…who are they?" the little Wraith child asked as he hid behind the other little boy slightly.

"I don't know, Todd," the boy said as he kept his arm around the Wraith child's shoulders comfortingly.

"Uh….who are you two?" Mckay asked loudly which caused the kids to back up.

Teyla gave Mckay a small glare before getting to closer to the platform. "Hello, little ones," she said kindly. "I'm sorry if Dr. Mckay scared you."

"I wasn't scared," the little boy said standing taller in front of the wraith child.

"Of course not," Teyla said with a small chuckle. "What are you names?"

"I'm John Sheppard," the boy now known as John said.

"I'm his brother Todd," the Wraith child said sounding braver.

"Your John and Todd?" Teyla asked sounding unsure as the two kids nodded their head. At this Mckay promptly fainted in shock not that anyone else noticed.

Hope you like that. I can't remember if Todd knows about John's ATA gene or not so in this story he knows about it. Please review and I'll update. Also, flames will be used on the people that I hate in the Stargate shows.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis. If I did it would have never been cancelled and at least half of the characters on the show would be gay/bi.

Chapter 2

The little boys sat on the edge of a bed in the infirmary looking around curiously. Woosley was standing off to the side with Teyla, Ronen, and Mckay. "How did they get turned into five year olds?" Woosley asked.

"Actually Todd is five and Sheppard is six," Mckay said quickly and added, "We asked them after getting here."

"How did they get turned into kids though?" Woosley asked ignoring what Mckay said.

"The 'device' Todd found was actually an outpost quite similar to the one found in Antartica. Apparently it regresses someone back to when they were younger and seems to implant false memories to explain why their there," Mckay rambled off.

"Why weren't any of you affected by it then?" Woosley asked curious.

"It was focused to the center of the room. For some reason a shield came up around the center platform before Ronen here activated it," Mckay stated as if it was obvious.

"You make it sound like it was my fault," Ronen said annoyed.

"It was your fault. If you hadn't touched the glowing button the device wouldn't have activated," Mckay replied.

Ronen snorted before saying, "At least I didn't faint when I saw what happen."

"I did not faint! I saw something on the floor that looked interesting and decided to get a closer look," Mckay said quickly.

Before Ronen could reply Woosley asked, "What do they remember?"

"They say that Todd's parents accidently left them there. Apparently the hive had land for maintenance. While Todd and John were playing the forest the hive had left for some reason," Teyla explained.

"Did John explain how he ended up with Todd's hive?" Woosley asked curious.

"According to John he was 'adopted' by Todd's parents. We tried to find out what happened to his parents, but he refused to say anything," Teyla said. She added sadly, "It is most likely that his parents were killed."

"Okay then for now no one tells them otherwise. It will only cause confusion for them and I'm sure their confused enough as it is," Woosley said to them before glancing at the two kids sitting on the bed. "Now we need to decided on who will take care of them until we can return them back to their normal age."

"I can't because I need to figure out how to reverse the devices effect. Plus, I don't do well with kids," Mckay said quickly.

"I'm willing to care of Sheppard," Ronen said.

"But would you be willing to care of Todd also," Teyla asked. When Ronen didn't respond Teyla said, "It is obvious that separating them would be a bad idea. I am willing to take care of them both."

"I can't ask you to take care of them while also taking care of your kid," Woosley said. "Besides I'm sure that we can someone who is willing to take care of both them."

============(Meanwhile with the kids)==============

"What do you think their talking about?" Todd asked John as he watched the adults talking.

"Don't know, but they have been talking for a long time," John said with a bored tone.

"Then their not that different from mom and dad…right?" Todd asked looking at John.

"I guess, but I still don't fully trust them. Especially that big guy with the weird hair," John said looking at Ronen. "He keeps glaring at you and I don't like it," he said crossing his arms. He then noticed the scared look on Todd's face and he quickly added, "Don't worry though. If he tries something I'll stop him."

"How? He could probably crush you with one hand," Todd said scared.

"I'll find a way. I promise to not let anything happen to you," John said confidently.

Todd relaxed and smiled before replying, "Thanks, John." Suddenly both his and John's stomach growled. "Um…think their gonna stop talking soon so we can get something to eat?"

"Don't know," John said thinking. Suddenly he sat up straighter with a smile on his face. "I know! Lets go look for something to eat ourselves."

"Uh…John…I don't think we're supposed to do that," Todd said unsure.

"Come on it'll be fine. Besides their busy talking and mom told us to never bother adults when their talking. Besides," John said hopping down off the bed, "what kind of trouble could we get in here?"

"The last time you asked that we got left on that planet," Todd said getting off the bed and standing by John.

John just stared annoyed before saying, "Just come on." With that John lead the way out of the infirmary without anyone noticing.

Todd followed as John lead them down countless numbers of hallways until he was sure that they were lost. They continued walking until they came up to a door that had sunlight coming in through the windows. John went up to the doors and then through when they opened up for them.

"Wow," John said looking at the balcony and sky.

"Wha…cool," Todd said going up to the edge and looking around.

John looked at Todd with a smile. "Hey, Todd," John said getting Todd's attention. Todd looked at him and suddenly John tapped his shoulder yelling, "Your it!" He then started running while Todd looked surprised before giving chase.

Caldwell walked down the hall feeling a little lost. It never failed that he would end up lost at least once with each visit he made to Atlantis. Thankfully he had an idea of where he was this time and knew he couldn't be that far away from the infirmary. Walking he passed a set of doors that lead to a balcony and heard kids laughing. Curious he went up to the doors and passed his hand over the switch that opened the doors. Walking out he saw a human child and a Wraith child running around.

"Hey what are you two doing out here?" Caldwell asked curious. _'Is that Todd's kid?'_ he wondered looking at the Wraith kid.

The kids kept playing as if they hadn't heard him. Caldwell carefully walked to them to avoid frighting them. Unfortunately the Wraith kid saw him and stopped near the edge scared. John hadn't noticed and pushed Todd causing him to start falling backwards hitting his head on the bottom railing knocking him unconscious.

"Todd!" John yelled worried going up to Todd.

Caldwell went over and knelt by Todd. He started carefully examining Todd's head as he asked John, "What are your names?"

"I'm John and this is my brother Todd. Is he gonna be okay?" John asked worried.

"I think so….feels like there is going to be a bump there for a while," Caldwell replied as he carefully picked Todd up. "Come on lets head to the infirmary and have him checked out just to be sure," he said deciding to wait until he got there to find out what was going on.

"Okay," John said as he followed Caldwell back to the infirmary.

Hoped you enjoy. Please review and who knows maybe the next chapter will be longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say that I don't own Stargate until you believe me?!

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

John ran into the infirmary with Caldwell following behind carrying Todd. Caldwell carefully laid Todd down on a bed as John looked for the doctor they had seen earlier. See her he ran up to her as she turned around.

"John, there you are. You and Todd shouldn't run off…." Keller started saying as John interrupted.

"Todd's hurt…he hit his head and now his sleeping or something," John started saying really fast. "I hadn't meant for him to get hurt when I had pushed him. It was an accident."

"John, calm down and take to Todd," Keller said calmly. John nodded his head and lead to the way to Todd. Caldwell was standing by the bed calmly and gave Keller a questioning look. "I'll explain later about them," she said quietly as she started examining Todd's head.

John stood by Caldwell with a worried, scared look on his face. He looked up at Todd hoping that he would be alright. He didn't want to lose his brother also.

"Well it doesn't look too serious," Keller said when she was done. "He should be okay, but he will have a headache along with a good size bump."

"So he will be okay?" John asked.

"Yes he will be okay. He should be waking up soon," Keller said as she looked at John. "Why did you two wonder off?"

"We were going to look food and the other grown ups were busy talking," John said quietly as he looked down.

"You could have asked someone to get something to eat."

"Our mom told us to never bother grown ups when their talking. We thought we could find the food okay by ourselves," John said not looking up.

"You don't have to do that here," Caldwell said. "I'll get you and Todd something to eat after he wakes up. Okay?"

"Okay," John said sounding happier.

With a smile Keller walked off as Caldwell sat down in a chair next to the bed. John pulled himself up onto the bed so that he was sitting next to Todd with his legs hanging off the side facing Caldwell.

After a few minutes of silence Caldwell asked, "So how did you two get here?"

"We were brought here by these people called Teyla, Mickay, and Roneen," John said. "We were left on the planet on accident. Our parents had landed to fix the hive. Me and Todd ran into the forest to play when the hive had suddenly left," John said quietly.

"How did you end up on the hive ship?" Caldwell asked curious.

"Todd's parents took me in last year," John said sadly.

"Why? I didn't think Wraith would care about a human child," Caldwell said without thinking.

"That's not true! They care when the kid's parents are their allies! They aren't bad!" John yelled angrily at Caldwell.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound mean," he said before asking, "Wraith have human allies?"

"Yeah they do," John said before adding, "my parents were good friends with Todd's parents."

"What happened to your parents then?" Caldwell asked.

"They…," John started to say, but paused as if thinking about. Finally he said quickly, "They were killed because of they were friends with the Wraith."

"Oh….I'm sorry," Caldwell said as tears started falling from John's eyes. Caldwell stood up hugged John as he cried into Caldwell's chest.

"Now it's just me and Todd now," John said between crying.

"What do you mean?" Caldwell asked.

"I lied about what happened," John said. "I don't Todd because he didn't see it, but…..the hive was destroyed. It had left because another ship had came and started firing at them," John said sobbing.

"Hey hey it's gonna be okay," Caldwell said soothingly as he rubbed John's back. After a few moments all the excitement of the day and crying got to John as he fell asleep. Caldwell laid him down on the bed by Todd before sitting back down in the chair.

"You would make a good dad," Keller said surprised as she came up to Caldwell.

"You saw all that?" he asked unsure.

"My office is right over there," she said pointing behind her. "It has a really good view of the infirmary."

"Oh," Caldwell said quietly. "What is going on?"

"Well from I understand Todd called Sheppard and his team to a planet because he found something. They went to investigate, Sheppared activated a shield when him and Todd stepped on a platform. Ronen touched a button on a console that caused Sheppard and Todd to be turned back into kids," Keller explained.

"Never boring here," Caldwell muttered. "Who is going to take care of them then?"

"Don't know yet. Sheppard's team can't for different reasons," she said thinking. "How about you take care of them? I'm sure your boyfriend won't mind."

"I could..wait…what?" Caldwell said realizing what Keller said. "How do you know?"

"Everyone here knows about you two. No one care either because half of Atlantis is dating each other," she explained. "In fact Sheppared had recently started dating Lorne."

"Okay…..," Caldwell said unsure of what to say.

"He should be here soon so you ask him," Keller said. "I called him after I was done examining Todd," she explained as she walked back to her office.

Caldwell sat there quietly and watched the kids sleep. He had always wanted kids, but couldn't have any because of his job. Yet this was a chance for him to have kids even if it was temporary. He would have to stay there for awhile to take over Sheppard's job. Now if only his lover would agree to it. Suddenly someone tapped Caldwell on his shoulder causing him to look up as the person he was just thinking of.

"I see you found them."

"Yeah I did," Caldwell said leaning back to look up at his lover better. "I heard your looking for someone to take them in. I was wondering if we could take them care, Richard?"

Woolsey looked uncertain and said, "Are you sure

"I see you found them."

"Yeah I did," Caldwell said leaning back to look up at his lover better. "I heard your looking for someone to take them in. I was wondering if we could take them care, Richard?"

Woolsey looked uncertain and asked, "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"You know how much I've wanted kids and they need someone to watch over them," Caldwell said.

"I'll have to think about it, Steven," Woolsey said looking at the kids.

=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=

Please review. I want more then just 2 reviews for this chapter. I would like at least 5 reviews for this chapter or else I won't update.


End file.
